The present disclosure relates generally to data encryption, and more particularly, to a low-latency, low-overhead hybrid encryption scheme.
Encryption is a commonly used scheme to secure data against unauthorized access. In an encryption scheme, information referred to as plain text is transformed using an encryption algorithm into unreadable cipher text. The process of encoding messages or information provides protection from hackers, unauthorized users and other eavesdroppers who no longer can read the original text. Authorized users and parties, however, can still be able to access and retrieve the information. While unauthorized individuals are unable to determine any part of the intercepted cipher text, authorized users will be able to access the information in its original format by using a corresponding algorithm to decrypt the cipher text.
Encryption is used to protect existing data in memory, as well as information in data files and other sources. Encryption can enhance protection in environments where securing data is physically difficult due to points of access to all networks. In addition, encrypting data is also used to protect data that is in transit, such as data being transferred via networks. This transient data may be submitted through the Internet and within a cloud computing environment using various computer systems, both wireline and wireless. As the technological savvy of hackers and related tools become more advanced, so is the need to create more advanced countermeasures to protect data.